1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly, to a treadmill with a walking belt which can be driven forward and backward.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a treadmill as indoor sporting goods is widely spread. As well known, the treadmill allows a user to walk or lightly run on a walking belt moving in a forward direction. The advantages obtained by using the treadmill are as follows: firstly, the exercise through the treadmill is taken in a small area; and secondly, the obtained effect from the exercise through the treadmill is sent to the whole body of the user. Because of such advantages, the number of users for the treadmill is gradually increased.
Most of users desire to walk or run on the walking belt moving forward and backward to thereby increase the exercise effect, however, there is not presented any treadmill with the walking belt which can be driven in both the directions.
When a person walks or runs forward, since his heel prior to his toes is touched on the ground, the muscle of the lower part of his body works in order of the calf of the leg (the region between the knee and ankle on the back of the body), the femoral region (thigh, the region between the knee and waist on the front of the body), the shin (the region between the knee and the ankle on the front of the body), the back region of the thigh (the region between the knee and waist on the back of the body), and the hips. Also, since the shoulders and arms of the upper part of his body are moved from the front direction to the back direction, the working order of each muscle of the upper part of his body and the muscles mainly used during walking or running are defined under a predetermined pattern.
To the contrary, when he walks or runs backward, since his toes prior to his heel are touched on the ground, the muscle of the lower part of his body works in order of the shin, the femoral region, the back region of the thigh, the calf of the leg, and the hips. The exercise taken by walking or running backward exhibits an opposite effect to that by walking or running forward. If, therefore, the forwarding walking or running and the backward walking or running are executed in turn, the balancing development of the muscles can be expected and thereby, the performance for controlling the body can be improved.
Because of the above advantages obtained from the backward walking or running, most of users desire to walk or run on the treadmill, but unfortunately, since there is not presented any treadmill which can be driven backward, the users walk and run on the walking belt in the state where they turn around. However, at the time when the re-adjustment of the state on the console attached on the front portion of the treadmill is needed during walking or running in the state where the user turns around, there occurs an inconvenience that the user should turn around on the moving walking belt. At this time, the user often loses his balancing and falls down or seriously damaged because of his sudden direction change.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a treadmill which can be driven in both directions that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related arts.
An object of the invention is to provide a treadmill with a walking belt which can be driven forward and backward.
To accomplish the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a treadmill which can be driven in both directions including: a walking belt driven forward and backward.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.